


General Hammond comments on Daniel's Surviving Jack memo

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: General Hammond has comments on the list of survival skills for all civilian personnel being commanded by Colonel Jack O'Neill in the field.





	General Hammond comments on Daniel's Surviving Jack memo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

COMMENTS TO YOUR MEMO/ MAJOR GENERAL HAMMOND

To: All Employees in the Department of Archeo-Linguistics 

I SUGGEST WE SEND THIS TO THE ENTIRE SGC. IT ISN'T ONLY THE CIVILIANS THAT ARE SERIOUSLY IN AWE OF COLONEL O'NEILL  
From: Dr. Daniel Jackson, PhD3  
RE: Survival Tips for ANYONE Commanded by Col. Jack O'Neill 

 

All of you have been asking me to provide you with a "Colonel Jack O'Neill For Dummies" manual for a while. To ease the frankly almost hysterical level of fear involving those scheduled for fieldwork with Jack, here it is. 

CHANGE HYSTERICAL TO UBIQUITOUS, AND FEAR TO CONCERN, SOUNDS LESS ALARMING. I'M NOT SAYING HOW AFRAID EVERYONE IS OF THE COLONEL ISN'T ALARMING, BUT THAT'S AN ADMINISTRATION PROBLEM THAT I AM DEALING WITH AT THE MOMENT. ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS, FOR ONE, PER YOUR RECOMMENDATION.

1\. The first and absolutely top thing you must know to appease the walking legend that is Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF, is this: Jack doesn't suffer fools gladly. Actually, Jack doesn't suffer anyone gladly, especially if that person involves a change in status. Jack is very set in his ways (kind of like a hippopotamus stuck in a mud wallow) and doesn't like changes in general.

I NOTICED HE *IS* RATHER SET IN HIS WAYS, FOR SO YOUNG A MAN. AND MY DEPARTED WIFE USED TO CALL *ME* STUBBORN!

He especially doesn't like it when his team members are replaced. The top thing that can put Jack off his feed is when his civilian consultant is switched.

HE IS ENTIRELY TOO PROTECTIVE OF YOU, DR. JACKSON. I HAVE NOTICED THAT. I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT, THOUGH.

a. Don't assume that since Jack is a Colonel in the Air Force, he should understand your topic the way one of us would. Yes, Air Force officers are required to get a Masters degree to be promoted to Colonel. Jack does have a Masters degree, in Astronomy, actually. Follow this rule, and you should be okay. When you explain things to him, do it as you would if you wrote it in an "Archeology For Dummies" book. Or, even better, use Dr. Seuss-like sentences. I'll give you an example: "Colonel, the Mayans ate hearts that were still beating, just to have something for eating"

THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA. MAYBE I'LL START USING IT IN MY CORRESPONDENCES WITH THE POWERS THAT BE AT THE PENTAGON. HOW DOES THIS SOUND: "SNAKES IN THE HEAD ARE WAITING, IF YOU DON'T FUND MY TEAMS' STARGATING"?

b. Jack isn't dumb, even though he acts like it a lot. 

SOMETIMES EVEN I'M NOT SURE WHETHER HE'S DUMB OR NOT, HE ACTS IT SO WELL.

c. When it comes to combat situations, do exactly as the Colonel orders. He will keep you alive if you do. If you don't and you live through the situation, he will kill you himself, in all likelyhood. Or he will have you thrown out of the SGC. I'm the only one who can get away with disobeying Jack, because he forgives me anything.

I HAVE NOTICED THAT HE DOES FORGIVE YOU ANYTHING. BUT YOU DO THE SAME TO HIM, AND MANY MORE TIMES THAN HE NEEDS TO.

d. Don't take anything Jack says personally. Like I am always saying, he's just intimidated because you're way smarter than he is. Oh, and he resents you because you're not me. Don't worry about that, it's a Jack thing.

CAN WE BLAME ALL OF IT ON IT BEING A JACK THING? YOU KNOW, TAKING THAT GIRL OFF BASE AGAINST ORDERS, INSULTING THE TOLLANS, INSULTING THE TOK'RA, INSULTING KINSEY (NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO INSULT HIM MYSELF...)

2\. Your job when you are out with the military teams is to give them the benefit of your knowledge and to think outside the (extremely narrow) military box. 

DR. JACKSON. EXTREMELY NARROW BOX? WE DO PAY YOUR SALARY. TAKE IT OUT.

If you feel strongly about a situation, you need to firmly state your opinion. There is a time and place, however, to do this. Do not stop to state your opinion after the first shot has been fired.

YOU DO.

This annoys Jack. Trust me, you don't want to see an annoyed Jack (yes, he does have other moods than annoyed, he just doesn't show them very often).

HE DOES? WHEN? THE OTHER MOODS MUST BE A DANIEL-CAUSED THING.

When disagreeing with him, remember to keep your voice low and non- threatening (imagine that you are talking to an enraged pit-bull, that works for me when he's gone special ops on me).

I WAS THINKING MORE OF AN ENRAGED TERRIER. HE HAS THAT KIND OF EYES.

Be respectful. There is a big difference between "Colonel O'Neill, if you frown again like that at that priest, he will perceive it as a challenge to his authority and cut out your heart. I suggest you keep your eyes lowered as though respectful." And "O'Neill, for gods' sake, don't growl like that again, or we're all going to be missing our hearts. Act like a diplomat, not a Rottweiler for once." The latter comment will *not* go down well, I can tell you, no matter how true it is.

I WONDER IF THERE IS SOME WAY TO TREAT JACK RESPECT? I HAVEN'T FOUND A WAY YET. 

3\. Related to item 2 above, remember that Jack does not do constructive criticism well. 

THAT'S PUTTING IT MILDLY. I MENTION ONE LITTLE CHARACTER TRAIT I WANT IMPROVEMENT ON AT HIS ANNUAL REVIEW, AND HE THROWS THE "SAVE THE WORLD REPEATEDLY" ARGUMENT IN MY FACE.

4\. When Jack tells you to watch his six, that means to stay at his back and make sure no one sneaks up on you. That does not mean to admire O'Neill's butt. Even if it is a ten on a scale of five, keep your eyes off of it and on the area behind the two of you. THIS IS TOO MUCH DON'T ASK, DON'T TELL. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

5\. If it is time to go, and you need a little more time to work at the site, these things work for me: I look at him from under my eyelashes and lick my lips. I sigh and look as though Santa Clause didn't leave me a present. Jack's a sucker numero uno for that one. 

UNFORTUNATELY, I DOUBT THESE TECHNIQUES WOULD WORK FOR ANYONE BUT YOU, DANIEL. BUT I SUPPOSE THAT YOUR PEOPLE CAN TRY.

I ask Major Carter to back my request for more time. Jack sometimes listens to her. Oh, and use the carrot bait of possible alien technology being found if you get to stay. Do that sparingly, though, 

DEFINITELY DO THAT SPARINGLY, OR I MIGHT HAVE TO GET INVOLVED. I AM THE ONE WHO MAKES THE MASTER SCHEDULE, YOU KNOW.

6\. Jack is Air Force Special Ops trained. That means that he knows many, many ways to kill people. It also means that he's a good man to have protecting you in a firefight. What it doesn't mean is that he would make a cheap research assistant at a safe site. Do not ask him to sift dirt or hold your flashlight, or he might use his skills on you. 

HE GETS PAID TOO MUCH TO DIG IN THE DIRT. SORRY, I FORGOT YOU MAKE MORE THAN HE DOES.

7\. Don't be surprised if Jack makes bad jokes at the worst times. It's his way of dealing with stress. You can pretend to be amused by them, which he'd like. Don't bother getting shocked by the tastelessness of most of them. It's just the way he is.

AT LEAST JACK'S JOKES ARE BETTER THAN TEAL'C'S JOKES. THOSE WOULD PUT A SNAKE TO SLEEP.

8\. To enhance your survival in the field, offer to cook when it is Jack's turn. If he insists on cooking, tell him you love MREs, and this is a good opportunity for you to try the ham and eggs (or whatever). He'll think you're weird, but he won't make you eat his cooking.

ISN'T HE THE ONE WHO COOKS AT HIS ANNUAL BARBEQUE?

9\. Expect to be interrupted every fifteen minutes or less when you are surveying a site. The kind of questions will be things like, "What'cha doing?" or "What's that thingie there?". Jack isn't asking them because he's interested or because he wants an answer. He's asking them because he's bored.

I SUGGEST YOU BRING SOME TOYS LIKE A SLINKY, A YO-YO, THAT SORT OF THING, ALONG WITH YOU FROM NOW ON. I HAVE THOSE ON MY DESK, AND THEY WORK EVERY TIME. OTHERWISE I WOULD NEVER GET ANY WORK DONE. 

Colonel Jack O'Neill gets bored easily. His attention span varies, but I'd say the average time you'll have before he gets bored and asks another pointless question is fifteen minutes. Get used to it. It's the way he is.

FIFTEEN MINUTES? MY GRANDDAUGHTERS HAVE BETTER ATTENTION SPANS.

10\. Try to arrange to share a tent with Major Carter or Teal'c if you can, rather than Jack. That's because Jack is a major snuggler. Even if he is dressed in full arctic gear and in a separate sleeping bag, somehow he will manage to end up in yours. If that happens, you'll have to deal with me when you get back. I don't share. Also, he snores. Loudly. He will blame you for the snoring in the morning. 

D-A-D-T, DR. JACKSON. REMEMBER? I DOUBT THAT HE WOULD END UP IN TEAL'C'S SLEEPING BAG, OR MAJOR CARTER'S. THEY WOULD BOTH KICK HIS BACKSIDE FROM HERE TO TOLLANNA.

11\. Related to item ten above, Jack often suffers from a sensitive stomach in the field. Even though they are uncomfortable, if you end up sharing a tent with him, bring along an organic vapor filter respirator. You'll thank me for it, trust me.

THIS IS A GOOD CASE FOR T.M.I.

13\. Colonel Jack O'Neill is difficult, grouchy, sarcastic, and rude. He is also brave to a fault, loyal, funny, and an honest-to-goodness hero. 

HE IS ALL THIS, AND MORE. ONE OF THE BEST MEN I HAVE HAD THE HONOR TO SERVE WITH IN MY LONG CAREER. AND ONE OF THE MOST AGGRAVATING. AND ONE OF THE MOST DISOBEDIENT, AD. INFINUM.

He never leaves a team member behind. He expects a lot out of you, but he will risk his life to keep you safe or to rescue you if the situation calls for it. Jack expects the best out of his team, and won't settle for less. If you don't plan to give it when you are out there on another world, then I suggest you resign now. Because if something happens to him due to your screw up, then you will have to deal with *me* when you get back. Trust me, you'd rather deal with Jack, any day.

I KNOW I WOULD. O'NEILL IS A CREAMPUFF NEXT TO YOU WHEN YOU ARE ANGRY, DR. JACKSON. GOOD SUMMARY.

HAMMOND, MAJ. GEN., USAF


End file.
